This invention relates to an improved tub enclosure construction and more particularly to a tub construction comprised of a frame, a premolded, relatively thin walled tub enclosure cooperative with the frame and vertical side wall panels further cooperative with the frame.
Tub enclosures, in particular hospital tub enclosures, include, in addition to the normal plumbing fixtures, a variety of additional piping, motors and other apparatus within the framework of the tub assembly for the purpose of providing therapeutic flow of bath water and fluids, temperature control and other desireable characteristics associated with a bathing construction. It thus becomes desirable to provide a tub enclosure assembly which is easily disassembled for repair and access to the internal working mechanism associated with the system.